tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Cranes
A Crane is a machine equipped with wire rope or chains and sometimes fitted with hooks or grabbers. They are used to lift heavy loads like crates, pipes, wood and other things. Many cranes either have names, faces or both. These cranes are used around the harbours, quarries, wharves and scrapyards of Sodor, the Mainland and aboard. The Rolling Gantry Crane * The Flying Kipper |last_appearance = * Henry and the Express * Jack Owns Up |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor|wheels = 8|railway = North Western Railway}} The Rolling Gantry Crane is a rail-based crane used for loading and unloading cargo from ships. It was used as background stock at Tidmouth Harbour, Knapford Harbour and Brendam Docks. It first appeared in the Railway Series book, Henry the Green Engine and has been stationed at Tidmouth Harbour since. In the television series, it first appeared in the first series up until the seventh series. It last appeared in the spin-off series, Jack and the Pack episode Jack Owns Up. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Bluebird Toys Miniature Cranes Island of Sodor The Mainland}} Many miniature cranes are seen around the Island of Sodor in different locations mainly used at the harbours. One of the miniature cranes is currently on display at Drayton Manor. They can be mostly found at Brendam Docks and Whiff's Waste Dump. Trivia * The miniature cranes resemble similar ones that appeared in Thomas & Friends' sister series, TUGS. Merchandise * Ertl Company * De Agostini * Thomas Engine Collection Series * Departing Now * Nakayoshi * Bluebird Toys Steam-Powered Cranes Island of Sodor |power_type = Steam }} Various stationary Steam-Powered Cranes have been used as background stock in the television series. More specifically these cranes have been seen at the Timber Yard, Norramby Fishing Village, Boulder Quarry, the Works, Knapford Sheds and the Wharf. There have also been several named steam-powered cranes featured throughout the series, including Colin, Hee-Haw, Ol' Wheezy and four other stationary steam cranes named A.J.R. No.1. Trivia * The large-scale model of the Narrow Gauge Breakdown Crane was briefly reused as a stationary crane used for set dressing at the Works and Knapford Sheds in the seventh series episodes, Something Fishy, Gordon and Spencer and Bulgy Rides Again. The Wellsworth Scrap Yard Crane |last_appearance = Percy's Predicament |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |company = Crocks Scrap Yard }} A small crane was used at Wellsworth Scrap Yard during the second series. Since Tale of the Brave, it has been replaced by Reg. Its job was to load pieces of scrap into the trucks of the railway. Livery The crane was painted brown. Tower Cranes Island of Sodor }} Tower Cranes are very tall and can reach higher places. They made frequent appearances behind Knapford in the first and second series. They were used at Boulder Quarry and Brendam during the fifth series. Livery These cranes were painted brown and red. The "Grabber" |last_appearance = Rosie's Funfair Special |creator(s) = * Britt Allcroft * David Mitton |nicknames = The "Grabber" |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |company = Sodor Ironworks }} The "Grabber" is the nickname for a crane with large retracting claws used for dismantling, smelting and scrapping machinery based at the Sodor Ironworks. Once, 'Arry and Bert wrongfully shunted Stepney underneath the giant grabber, intending to scrap him. Thankfully, the Fat Controller arrived in the nick of time and shut the grabber down. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 5' - Stepney Gets Lost * 'Series 6' - Scaredy Engines * 'Series 7' - Fergus Breaks the Rules * 'Series 8' - Halloween * 'Series 12' - Steady Eddie and Rosie's Funfair Special Trivia * In the fifth series episode, Stepney Gets Lost, the narrator implies that the "Grabber" is sentient. Merchandise * Tomica A.J.R. No.1 |last_appearance = The Great Discovery |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |power_type = Steam |number = 1 }} '''A.J.R No.1' is a series of four stationary steam-powered cranes along the Skarloey Railway. Two of them are located at the Wharf, one is located at the transfer yards, and one at the quarry. Appearances Television Series= |-|Other Media= Magazine stories * 2007 - Ding-a-Ling! * 2009 - Thomas and the Big Bang and The Party Surprise! Trivia * It is unknown what the letters "A.J.R." stand for. Mainland Cranes The Mainland |basis = Freelance design |type = Dockyard crane |fuel_type = Diesel }} Many cranes work at dockyards located on the Mainland. Some cranes worked at the Great Yarmouth Docks. Two other cranes work at another harbour on the Mainland. Beresford is another crane who works at a canal. Livery The cranes are painted grey and brown. Basis The cranes are based on photo references of various cranes from the 1920s to the 1950s. Cranky is also a member of this class. Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'Toby, Trucks and Trouble' - Toby's Seaside Holiday |-|Television Series= Thomas & Friends Videos * '''2017' - Great Race Friends Near and Far: Gina the Smart Steam Engine The Pink Hammerhead Crane |last_appearance = Big World! Big Adventures! |country_of_origin = Brazil|basis = WWII USN 20t Tower Crane|year_built = 1920}} A pink hammerhead crane appeared at Guanabara Bay in Big World! Big Adventures! It only appeared in one shot and had no face. Livery The crane is mainly painted magenta, with a grey cabin and supports. The side of the crane is painted with yellow and magenta hazard stripes. Basis The pink hammerhead crane is based on a WWII USN 20t Tower Crane. Big Mickey and Kobe are also members of this class. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends Specials * '''2018' - Big World! Big Adventures! Other Cranes Other various types of cranes have been used as background stock in the television series. These can be found all over Sodor and other places. In Big World! Big Adventures!, several recoloured cranes were seen in other countries. Merchandise * Wooden Railway ru: Краны Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Cranes Category:The Mainland Category:Male characters Category:Broad gauge Category:USA Category:Brazil Category:Tanzania Category:Female characters Category:Brendam Docks Category:Sodor Steelworks Category:Railway infrastructure Category:Senegal Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:Guanabara Bay Category:The Wharf Category:Knapford Harbour Category:Tidmouth Harbour